Expect the Unexpected
by Hime-chan2
Summary: The girls are about to sit down and watch Dragon Ball Z, Minako rushes in with good news, and they all runs out. Rei arrives and is dragged into a dangerous adventure...
1. Default Chapter

Expect The Unexpected  
  
By: reihino576  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z characters. Their personalities may very from the show, and I have my own personal favorite pairings. They include: Seiya/Rei, Yaten/Minako, Trunks/Pan, Taiki/Usagi (Mamoru is not in this fic, gomen nasai Mamoru lovers^^;;), and all the obvious pairings.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CH 1  
  
Usagi was lying on her stomach, chin propped up on her elbows staring at the television. Chibiusa sat crossed legged next to her hugging a pillow as she looked down at the empty bowl in front of her.  
  
"Makato!" Chibiusa yelled.  
  
"Yes?" Makato asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Could you make some more popcorn? Dragon Ball Z is almost on."  
  
"Sure, just bring me the bowl."  
  
Chibiusa tossed the pillow aside and grabbed the bowl. She started getting up when Ami stopped her.  
  
"I'll take it to her," Ami said smiling.  
  
"Okay, thanks Ami-chan!" Chibiusa replied sitting back down.  
  
Ami took the bowl from her and walked out into the kitchen. Just as she wondered back out, the front door burst open and Minako came thudding into the room. Usagi, Chibiusa, and Ami all looked at her surprised, and Makato popped her head out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Guess what everyone!?" Minako squealed.  
  
"What?" they all asked in unison. Minako took a deep breath before telling them the story.  
  
"Really!?" Usagi and Chibiusa squealed in excitement.  
  
Minako rushed to the door and opened it. "Come on," she said motioning to the rest. "Let's go!"  
  
Usagi and Chibiusa jumped up from their places on the floor and ran after Minako. Makato quickly took off her cooking apron, wiped her hands on it, then tossed it over a hook and followed. Even Ami rushed out to see if Minako was right.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Rei walked in through the already open front door. She shut it behind her then peaked into the living room to see if anyone as there. Everything was dark except for the flickering light the television made. Rei looked around, a confused look on her face, wondering where everyone had gone to. A noise from the television made her distract her attention towards it.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" she asked aloud sitting down in one of the chairs. The screen flashed with pictures of some guy and an ugly monster.  
  
"Sorry Freiza, but I'm canceling your date with Goku," the guy said.  
  
Rei reached down, her eyes still on the screen, and grabbed the freshly filled bowl of popcorn. She took a small handful and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"We can't defeat him alone, we are going to need help," another guy stated. This guy was short and bald, with six small dots on his forehead. Rei dropped the popcorn she had in her hand when Freiza, the monster, looked right at her. She silently scolded herself when the two on the screen went back to fighting.  
  
Just as Rei was reaching to turn off the television, Freiza screamed and the television screen shattered sending Rei into a deep blackout.  
  
When she awoke, the bald guy, some other kid, and the guy that was fighting Freiza were all looking over her. Rei sat up startled and looked around. "Where am I?" she stammered.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" one of the guys asked giving her a concerned look.  
  
Rei hesitated then nodded, still unsure of herself. "Who are you guys?" she asked her voice quivering with a mixture or fear and excitement.  
  
"I'm Krillin," the bald guy said, introducing himself.  
  
"Hi, my name is Gohan," the kid answered smiling.  
  
"Trunks," the last guy replied, his arms crossed.  
  
Rei gasped slightly as the monster, Freiza, walked up to the small group. "And of course you already know, I'm Freiza," he snarled in a rasp voice.  
  
"Hey Freiza, c'mon, can't you see your scaring her!" Krillin scolded the monster.  
  
Trunks put out a hand to help Rei up. She sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face for a minute before she took the offered hand and got up.  
  
"And who might you be, Miss?" Trunks asked a smile forming on his face.  
  
Rei blinked then realized he was talking to her. "Um…my name is Rei," she replied bowing her head as a greeting. She glanced over to see Gohan, Krillin, and Freiza all talking like best friends.  
  
Trunks noticed the confused look on the girl's face and tried to explain, "We are working together with some of our past enemies to defeat a very powerful evil creature." Rei nodded as he continued, "When you saw us on the screen, we weren't really fighting, we were training.  
  
  
  
Minako led the excited group up to a huge crowd. There was a stage set up and three silhouettes stood toward the center.  
  
"I can't see, Usagi!" Chibiusa whined.  
  
"You think any of us can, kid?" Usagi growled at her. When she glanced back up the shadows were gone. "Guess I was just seeing this," she sighed then glared at Chibiusa.  
  
"Oi, Odango!" a familiar voice said from behind her.  
  
Usagi and the group jumped then looked back to see who it was. The Three Lights stood there.  
  
"I told you!" Minako shouted excitedly.  
  
Usagi ran up and hugged Seiya. Seiya smiled at her then hugged her back lightly. Taiki and Ami exchanged glances and nodded. Yaten waited for Minako to run up squealing. His normal angry face took on the look of surprise when she didn't even say "hi" to him. He glanced around to see if she was still there, she was. Minako was leaning up against a brick pillar talking quietly to Artemis.  
  
Yaten wondered away from the rest of the group and over to her. He pressed up against the back of the pillar to listen to her conversation.  
  
"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Artemis questioned, tilting his head slightly to the left.  
  
"No, I'm not going to bother him," Minako said sounding down.  
  
"But!"  
  
"No, Artemis, listen, last time he was here he barely took the time to glare at me, let alone talk to me…"  
  
Yaten leaned with his back to the pillar thinking to himself. 'Was I really like that?' he asked himself. He thought about the last time he had seen Minako. 'I was really mean to her last time..'  
  
Letting out a soft sigh, Minako slumped down against the bricks. She closed her eyes quietly and just remained there.  
  
"Come on everyone!" Usagi shouted motioning for everyone to follow, "We're going to my house!"  
  
  
  
"So, I somehow got into this world, and now I'm trapped?" Rei asked still not believing. Trunks replied with a nod. All of a sudden she felt an evil presence and jerked her head up to the sky.  
  
"Hey, I hate to break your chat up, Trunks, but we are running out of time!" Krillin growled.  
  
"Oh yeah, right," Trunks nodded.  
  
"Out of time for what?" Rei asked, blinking.  
  
"The evil creature is going to be here soon, and it's very dangerous for it can make shadow copies of itself. It's very strong and I don't know if we can beat it alone…" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Hey look!" Krillin urged everyone, pointing towards the sky. Five white energy balls were headed in their direction.  
  
"I sense my father," Trunks pointed out.  
  
The white energy balls got closer and people started to be visible within them. The five people landed and Rei gave them all a startled look.  
  
One of the guys walked up to her and circled her twice, his arms crossed. He had black hair that spiked upward and he had an angry scowl on his face. "Tell me who you are, women!" he demanded in a low growl.  
  
"Father!" Trunks scolded walking up next to Rei. "This is Rei everyone," he started. "Rei, this is my father, Vegeta," Trunks said motioning toward the angry guy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku," said a more friendlier looking guy, as he walked toward her. He too had black hair, but his spiked out in all directions. Goku was wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath.  
  
"And my name is Goten!" shouted a little miniature Goku running around Rei.  
  
Rei smiled at them then glanced over at the two green guys.  
  
"Piccolo," the one replied, having his arms crossed. He had pointed ears and wore a turban and a cape.  
  
"I am Cell," the other one said. This guy had no ears and looked like a monster out of a horror movie.  
  
"Guys…," Goku began, "we are supposed to meet Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu at Capsule Corp."  
  
"Alright," Trunks agreed nodding.  
  
  
  
Makato pushed open the door, leading the others inside. Seiya walked in, his arm around Usagi who was chatting away gibberish. Ami and Taiki discussed school work and grades. Yaten and Minako both remained quiet, Yaten sneaking a few glances now and then at her. Chibiusa ran straight to the living room, to watch the rest of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
"Ahhh!!! What happened!?" Chibiusa cried from the other room.  
  
The group rushed in a gasped at the mess they saw. The television screen was shattered, a chair overturned, popcorn all over the place, and a lamp lying on its side.  
  
"What in the world?" Makato moaned slapping her forehead. "…I'll clean it up…" she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help," Ami offered smiling.  
  
Seiya glanced at the television screen which was still showing the episode of Dragon Ball Z, as he started to look away, he blinked. 'Wait a second, was that Rei I just saw!?' He looked back over and sure enough he saw Rei on the screen.  
  
"Guys…," he said a bit unsure of himself, keeping his eyes on the screen the whole time.  
  
"Huh?" everyone asked, stopping what they were doing.  
  
"Isn't that Rei…?" Seiya questioned his voice shaking slightly.  
  
The room got quiet until Artemis finally spoke up. "How could she have…?" he trailed off. 


	2. Expect the Unexpected Ch 2

Expect The Unexpected By: reihino576  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z characters. Their personalities may very from the show, and I have my own personal favorite pairings. They include: Seiya/Rei, Yaten/Minako, Trunks/Pan, Taiki/Usagi (Mamoru is not in this fic, gomen nasai Mamoru lovers^^;;), and all the obvious pairings.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CH 2  
  
"Come on, guys!" Goku said powering up, "Let's go!"  
"Hold it!" Vegeta demanded walking up to Goku, his arms crossed. Goku looked over at him and blinked.  
"What for, Vegeta?" Goku asked, a confused look on his face.  
"We should train a little before we go!" Vegeta snapped at him.  
"Okay, okay! Chill," Goku replied waving his hands in front of his face.  
"Um.guys, is she going to train too?" Krillin asked pointing at Rei.  
"Eh?" she blinked.  
"How can she?" Gohan argued tilting his head to the side.  
Goku looked at Rei, "Um.can you fight?" Rei nodded but didn't say anything.  
"Don't lie, woman!" Vegeta snapped at Rei, causing her to wince. Trunks shot a glare at him, but he just ignored it.  
Rei pulled her transformation wand and held it above her head. The "Z" fighters all looked at her suspiciously wondering what she was going to do. "Mars Star Power!" she shouted and the Mars symbol on the top of the wand began to spin. Flames shot out and engulfed her. After the flames vanished, she stood there as Sailor Mars with her hands on her hips.  
"What are you?" Krillin asked stumbling back a few steps.  
"I'm one of the Sailor Scouts," Mars replied with a slight grin.  
"Wow! That's so cool!" Goten cheered, jumping up and down.  
"One of the Sailor Scouts?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah," Mars replied, "there are a bunch of us."  
"Would they help us out too?" Gohan asked, hopefully.  
"I'm sure they would.but I have no way of communicating with them, to check."  
  
Seiya and the rest blinked at the screen once, and then again.  
"You guys." Usagi stated in a calm voice, ".Let's transform and then see if we can find a way to get to R...Mars." The group nodded then prepared to transform.  
  
Michiru looked up from the manga she was reading as her love, Haruka walked out of the bathroom. Haruka had just gotten out of the shower and wore some slacks and a white t-shirt. She rubbed the towel against her hair, drying it. Then left it to drape over the back of a chair.  
"Where are Setsuna and Hotaru?" Haruka asked, picking up a glass mug off the counter.  
"Outside in the garden," Michiru replied in her sweet voice.  
Haruka laid the mug down, then blinked startled as her mini computer began to beep. 'Huh?' she wondered. She dug the mini computer out of her jacket pocket and flipped it open.  
"Haruka," Mercury's voice came from the computer. Mercury told her what had happened and asked for their help.  
Michiru blinked confused and wondered what was going on. She stood up and walked over to Haruka as she closed her computer. "What's up?" Michiru asked casually.  
"Transform," Haruka replied in a calm, quiet voice, then turned and walked outside to tell Setsuna and Hotaru the same.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Chibi Moon called out as she ran to answer it. When she came back into the room, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn followed her. "They're here."  
"Is this a joke?" Uranus growled slightly, not believing Moon's story. Sailor Moon shook her head and pointed to the television. Uranus glanced at the television, then looked back at Moon, "How.?"  
Mercury turned her visor on and began typing on her mini computer. "Everyone, we still have to think of a way to get to Sailor Mars and help her," she stated.  
"Any ideas?" Jupiter asked glancing around. Everyone, except Sailor Star Fighter, shook their heads.  
"Star Fighter?" Moon asked her blinking. Sailor Star Fighter had her eyes toward the television watching Mars' every move and taking the time to glare every time Trunks went over and told her something that made her blush.  
"Why don't we just go through the television like Mars did?" Sailor Star Healer asked, jerking her head towards it.  
"She does have a point there." Mercury agreed closing her visor and smiling.  
"Yeah, but will it work?" Jupiter argued.  
"Only one way to find out," Venus replied. "Let's try it!" she cheered. Everyone nodded then turned toward the television.  
  
Mars dodged another one of Vegeta's Ki blasts. She panted, hands on her knees, waiting for Vegeta to send more.  
"You're pretty good women." Vegeta started the smirked, ".but not good enough." He let out a double Ki blast.  
Mars dodged the first one fine, but the second one slammed into her back. "Ah!" she cried tumbling forward, landing on her face.  
Trunks ran over to her. "Are you alright, Mars?" he asked helping her up to her feet. When she nodded, he turned to glare at Vegeta, but stopped when he saw some girls that wore the same type of outfit Sailor Mars did.  
"Who the hell are all of you?!" Vegeta snapped, getting slightly nervous. "And where did you all come from?"  
"I'm glad you asked that," a voice replied. Mars looked up to see Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts standing there. "I stand for love." Sailor Moon started.  
".And justice too!" Chibi Moon called out.  
"I am Sailor Moon!"  
"I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!"  
"In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" the two scouts shouted together, doing their introduction.  
"Um, excuse me." Krillin said blankly. ".But he blew up the moon," he continued pointing at Piccolo. Piccolo glanced out of the corner of his eye, and got a sweat drop as Sailor Moon glared angrily at him.  
"AHHH!!!" Piccolo cried, running away from the now angry Moon.  
"I'll teach you to blow up the moon, you baka!!!" she yelled chasing him around waving her scepter.  
Mars blinked, as Venus and Jupiter ran up to her. "You okay, Mars?" they asked in unison.  
"Yeah" Mars nodded in reply. Trunks walked over to Mars as he noticed the glare on Fighter's face.  
"We should try to get out of here," Mercury said clicking away at her computer. The rest of the scouts nodded, except for Mars that is.  
"No," she stated calmly, "Trunks asked if I would help him and his friends out and I'm not leaving until I do."  
"You're very sweet, you know that Mars?" Trunks smiled at her. Mars blushed lightly at the complement while Fighter growled beneath her breath.  
"Alright then," Moon nodded, "we will all stay and help." Trunks explained the help that they needed and all of the other scouts listened inattentively.  
"Guys, shouldn't we go to Capsule Corp.?" Goku asked scratching his head.  
"Of course," Vegeta snarled, "To get to the rest of the weaklings." Vegeta, who had had his arms crossed most of the time, placed his arms at his sides then got ready to take off.  
"Hey Vegeta, wait!" Krillin called out.  
"What now baldy?" he glared at Krillin.  
"Well."he replied pointing at the Sailor Senshi, 'they cant fly." Vegeta growled then walked over to the Senshi. He grabbed Uranus and Fighter roughly around the waist and took off into the sky. Trunks scooped up Mars in his arms then flew quickly to catch up to his father. The other "Z" fighters took care of the other Senshi.  
"Hey Vegeta," Goku stated carrying Healer and Venus as he flew up next to him. "You should be nicer to these girls."  
"Shut up."  
"Whoa!" Mini Moon cheered as she held onto Piccolo's back. Mini moon and Saturn rode on Piccolo's back as he flew with his eyes closed and arms crossed.  
"We're really up high," Saturn replied her voice wavering a bit.  
"Krillin, you look really funny!" Gohan laughed holding tightly onto Jupiter.  
"And why is that?" Krillin asked holding Neptune and Pluto gently around the waist. He and Gohan flew right behind the four in front. Cell and Freiza brought up the rear. Mercury was with Cell and Moon and Maker were with Freiza. Goten flew about doing loops and flips around the others.  
"Ha ha, this is gonna be fun!" Goten cheered zooming past Vegeta. Vegeta growled in reply. Trunks glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Fighter glaring at him. He smirked to himself then turned his attention back to Mars.  
A few minutes later the group landed in front of a huge domed shape building that had "Capsule Corp" painted in large black letters on it. "Well, we're here," Trunks stated still holding Mars in his arms. Fighter shot them another glare then walked over to Moon who was now standing there with a confused look on her face.  
"Where are we now?" she asked.  
"This is where the rest of our little team is," Goku replied. Just as he said that the door opened and Bulma, 18, Chaoitsu, Yamcha, Tien, and Marron walked out. Marron was holding 18's, her mothers, hand.  
"Daddy!" she squealed running over to Krillin.  
"How's my girl?" Krillin asked laughing a bit. 18 gave him a weird look as he set the Senshi down.  
"Sisters!?" Marron squealed.  
"Or girlfriends." 18 asked her voice showing no emotion.  
"Don't even think about it!" Uranus barked at Krillin.  
"Hey, hey calm down," Krillin said starting to back away from the angry Uranus. "You know you are the only one for me 18!"  
Bulma wandered over to her son, trunks, and Mars who he happened to still be holding. "Who's this?" she asked.  
"Oh, mom, this is my friend Mars," Trunks replied setting Mars on her feet.  
'Nice to meet you," Bulma said with a friendly smile. Mars nodded in reply. Fighter stayed next to Moon's side not saying much. Moon babbled on to Tien, asking him why he had a third eye. Mini Moon and Saturn played with Marron. "Why doesn't everyone come in?" Bulma suggested, nodding towards the door.  
"Nah, I'm going to train," Trunks stated.  
"Can I come too?" Mars asked.  
"You wouldn't last one minute in there!" Vegeta laughed.  
"Oh yeah? Just watch!" The three of them walked off to go train.  
"Sheesh, she seems so happy with him." Fighter growled.  
"Oh?" Moon blinked.  
"And why do you care so much?" Healer asked Fighter, smirking.  
"Be quiet or I'll tell Venus what you really think of her," Righter dared her with a grin.  
"Err, you wouldn't." Healer stated. "Or would you?" she asked as Fighter's grin widened. The others looked at the two confused.  
  
Later that evening, the "Z" fighters, and Sailor Senshi, now untransformed, got ready for bed. Bulma had split them up into guest rooms. Makato, Taiki, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru were together in one room. Across the hall Yaten, Minako, Chibiusa, and Hotaru shared another room. Rei, Seiya, and Usagi slept in Trunks' bedroom.  
"I'll go get you guys some blankets," Trunks offered running off. Rei, Usagi, and Seiya nodded. Rei then slumped down in a chair with a grim look on her face.  
"What's wrong Rei-chan?" Usagi asked concern filling her voice.  
"Nothing," Rei mumbled in reply. Seiya gave her a confused look.  
Trunks came back in and handed them some blankets and a few pillows. Seiya and Usagi curled up in a corner of the room. Trunks slept in his bed, and Rei slept off by herself in a corner opposite of the others. Turning off the lights, Trunks whispered a soft goodnight to the rest.  
"Goodnight my Odango," Seiya whispered softly in Usagi's ear.  
"Night."came the muffled reply.  
Mars sighed softly to herself. 'Maybe I'm just not supposed to fall in love' she thought then rolled over so that her back was to Seiya and Usagi. 


End file.
